Benefit agents such as anti-microbial agents, perfume, sunscreen agents, anti-aging agents, skin lightening agents are commonly incorporated in personal care compositions and are delivered to the skin of the human body to improve the skin condition. Due to the high cost of most benefit agents, it is desired to improve the delivery efficiencies of benefit agents to maximize the effectiveness of such benefit agents.
However, it is difficult to achieve high delivery of benefit agents from personal care compositions with a water continuous phase especially rinse-off products such as shampoos. Small molecules of benefit agents may form micelle structure with surfactants that makes it difficult for them to be released but easier for them to be rinsed off during washing.
The present inventors have now recognized there is a need to develop an oil-in-water personal care composition that can provide enhanced delivery efficiency of benefit agents. It has been found that this need can be met by using a combination of hydrophobically modified particles, amino functionalized silicone and hydrophobic starch. Additionally, it is further found that the process for manufacturing such compositions also affects the benefit agent delivery efficiency.